


Day 4: Temptation

by Anonymous



Series: Boxer week [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boil loves his husband and would fight for him, M/M, Party Time!!, Soft Boys, Waxer love him too and would do the same, there is explicit material at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Boxer week day 4,Boil is appreciating the clothes given to him and Waxer, but damm his riduur be looking good.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Boxer week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902091
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Day 4: Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this explicit which means there is sex. Its at the end, but mature language is used through out the story
> 
> Join me on tumblr: @love-for-animation

Day 4: Temptation 

Boil can’t believe it, is this punishment for something he did? Boil looks at his riduur walking around in the clothes provided by the senator of Naboo. Apparently senator Amidala didn't want them wearing their armor during the party. Boil would have been happy to just wear his armor, but had no say other than choosing the clothes himself. He chose jeans with a black fitting shirt and a jacket. He will agree that they are very comfortable, but these clothes will kill him. Not because they literally wouldn’t protect him, but because they look really good on Waxer and he won't be able to do anything about it. He looks at his riduur. This isn’t fair. He is happy that they saved the queen, but damn he wants to keep his riduur here and have some other kind of fun. 

“You know i can feel your eyes on me, right?” Boil slowly looks at Waxer through the mirror, trying to avoid dropping his gaze back to Waxer’s round ass. Dammit he looks good in those jeans and that shirt. “Boil?” Waxer glares at him without any real heat. “Eyes up here please, we don’t have time for that.” Boil looks at him, frowning. 

“It isn't fair, you look amazing and I can’t even show how amazing you look.” He slowly encircles Waxer’s waist, his hands draw circles on his hips softly. “Just look at you ner’riduur’ika, how could I resist such a temptation, like you?” Waxer chuckles and turns to face him throwing his arms around Boil’s neck. Boil leans in kissing his husband hard and passionate. His hands slowly sneak down to cup Waxer’s ass, pulling him closer to him. He can feel Waxer whimpering against his lips and Boil can’t help but smirk. Only he gets to do this, touching his darling like this. Making him feel like this. He kisses Waxer deep before slowly trailing kisses down his neck. 

“Boil, stop.” Boil looks up at Waxer worried. Waxer softly cups his face. “It’s okay I liked it, but we can’t cyar we have to go to the party. We can’t miss it or we will upset the queen.” Boil frowned. 

“They wouldn’t know, it isn’t like they saw our faces. Nobody will know.” Waxer hits Boil across the back of his head.

“You di’kut, the senator will know. She knows who we are, she helped us with the clothes. She will know when we aren’t there.” Boil sighs. 

“I know, I just rather stay here with you. I’m happy we saved the queen but is this really necessary?” Waxer rolls his eyes. 

“It’s their way of thanking us for saving the queen’s life. It will be fun, we can let go for the night and just have some fun together. We can just be riduure not troopers on a leave, but riduure.” Boil can’t help himself but smile at Waxer’s words. That does sound wonderful, just them having a fun night. 

“You are right, but it’s going to be a long night when you look like this darling.” Boil kisses Waxer one more time before letting go. “Are you ready to go?” Waxer nods, slipping his hand in Boil’s, placing the other on Boil’s arm. 

“Yeah let’s go.” Waxer leans against Boil while they walk towards the party.

—————  
Boil glares at the asshole talking to his riduur, no not talking flirting. He had left to get them both a drink and while he was waiting for their drinks he had seen this asshole flirting with his Waxer. While he can congratulate them on having a good taste, that is his cyar. He walks away from the bar not even thinking about the drinks he had ordered. He makes sure to look intimidating while walking up toward Waxer and that asshole. The asshole glares at him, when Boil stands next to them. 

“Hey buddy can’t you see we are having a conversation?” Boil glares at him. 

“Don’t call me buddy and just so you know, this is my husband you are flirting with.” The man glares at him. 

“Well he wasn’t complaining so maybe you should just walk away buddy. You had your change.” The asshole smirks and Boil glares at him ready to strangle him. 

“Okay enough, Listen I told you I have a husband but you didn’t listen. I will tell you one more time, I’m not interested, I have a husband.” Waxer glares at him. The asshole sneers, but walks away. “I’m sorry, Boil I really tried to get him to leave.” Boil’s face softens when he looks at his partner. 

“Nothing to apologize for darling, that man was just an ass.” Boil hugs Waxer close to him, Waxer nuzzles his neck. 

“Can we go back to our room, please.” Waxer voice sounds so vulnerable right now, it hurts Boil’s heart to hear it. He softly kisses Waxer’s head.

“Of course darling, we have been here long enough.” Waxer clings to Boil’s waist while Boil keeps one arm around his husband. They quickly make their way back to their room. 

“Okay here we are, do you want me to run you a bath?” Boil asks, while hanging up his jacket and pulling off his boots. When he doesn’t get an answer he turns around. He blinks when he sees Waxer standing there with only his pants on. Waxer smirks at him, walking towards him. 

“The bath can wait, I want you right now.” Boil looks confused by the sudden change in Waxer’s mood. 

“Cyar are you sure? Just a minute ago you were quite upset.” Boil doesn’t want to do anything if his husband is trying to just bury his emotions.  
“Yeah I was, but I’m not letting an ass getting in the way of my plans for tonight.” Waxer pushed him against the wall. “That is if you still want to?” Waxer looks unsure, avoiding Boil’s eyes. 

Boil makes him look at him. “Yes I still want you, I just want to be sure you aren’t just trying to bury your emotions.” Waxer sighs and smiles at Boil. 

“I’m not, but I need to have your dick up my ass.” Boil growls at his husband's words and flips their position. He grinds their hips together, making them both moan with pleasure. “Please Boil, I have been waiting all night.” Boil can feel that Waxer is already so hard for him. 

“Let’s get to our bed than darling, because I’m planning on fucking you all night.” Waxer moans eagerly moving his hips forward to find some more friction. Almost letting out a sob, when Boil pulls away from him. Boil leans in enough to be able to whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you go sit on the bed all pretty and I will get us some oil.” Waxer nods eagerly, kissing Boil hard, before walking away. Boil watch him walk towards the bedroom before getting the lube from the pocket of his jacket. It is always good to be prepared. He walks back to the room and he is met with the most beautiful sight in the world. Waxer lays there on the bed all naked and hard just for him. It is a sight that never fails to make him harder than he already was. He walks up to the bed getting rid of his shirt and pants. He then crawls up on the bed looming over his riduur, kissing him deeply. He puts their erections to gather rutting against Waxer. Moaning in pleasure. They fuck many times that night, enjoying the closeness of the their partner. Their love is shown in every move they make together. They show the other just how much they care and need the other. Soft words and dirty lines mixed together as their passion keeps burning, warming them up more than anything could.

**Author's Note:**

> Riduur: Partner, Husband  
> Ner’riduur’ika: my beloved husband


End file.
